Three Confessions and a Very Fun Night
by DownsofFire
Summary: Iris and Shauna love Chevano. Chevano loves them both. What happens when they all meet in a Sinnoh restaurant with the same goal? request by The Star of Neo-Nova


**A/N: All right, request number 2 is here! This one features an OC made by the requestee: The Star of Neo-Nova. Should be good times for all. Without further ado, I present you with this little request. **

Iris made her way into the hotel, checking in at the desk before taking her single rolling suitcase to the elevator and riding it up to the 8th floor. She stared at the mirrored walls, noting how tired she looked after her flight. However, Sinnoh was a good place to visit. Good cities, lot of history. However despite all that, no place is fun to visit after a 3 hour flight and arriving at the hotel at 2 in the morning. The elevator dinged as the doors slid open and Iris made her way down the hall to find her room number: 816. She found the beige-white door with the number in black plastic engraved on it.

"Fun, fun, fun." Iris muttered as she turned on the light and saw the lone bed, all prim with its slate blue blankets and crisp, white sheets. Iris ignored the rest of the room and immediately flopped down onto the bed, falling asleep in an instant.

Shauna, in contrast, was waking up a mere four hours later, ready and excited or the day. She got on her usual short shorts, pink t shirt with black bow ties down the middle, and her handbag. She was ready to face the day. Then the excited brunette looked at her clock and realised she had a whole day ahead of her. However, Hearthome City had a _ton_ of shopping places, and Shauna planned to explore every store she could.

Chevano looked himself over in the mirror one more time. All five feet, eleven inches of himself. He absentmindedly rubbed the scar on his right eyebrow, trying not to be too nervous. He wore a black polo shirt and some black jeans, looking respectable, but casual. Besides, the restaurant he invited the girls too wasn't super fancy. However, the subject matter is what made him nervous, not the locale.

"This will be a lot harder than I thought." He sighed, sitting on his bed, running a hand through his short, black hair. He checked the clock as it read 4:15 pm. He had barely under two hours until his date with the two girls. The issue was they weren't expecting the other girl. So Chevano would have to do some explaining. Okay, a _lot_ of explaining. Mostly to Iris, who got territorial. But he could make it work. Right? Chevano checked the clock: 4:20.

"Oh Arceus, this is gonna be a long wait." He sighed, standing up and looking in the mirror again. Iris had commented that he had good skin for his age, no acne present. Chevano ran a hand along his jaw, looking at his chocolaty complexion. Iris liked that part of him a lot, among other things. Though with the events that could go down tonight, she might flay him alive. Chevano shook thoughts of Iris with a whip form his head and grabbed his 3DS, popping in a game and playing, hoping to kill time.

Iris got on her usual attire of a loose beige shirt with pink trim on the sleeves and collar, the bottom tied up in a bow on her left side so the shirt had a bit of style and wasn't too baggy looking. Coupled with some white pants and pink shoes, and Iris was ready to go. She stretched in front of the mirror, having just awoken from a nap a couple hours prior. Tonight was the big night, the night where she'd tell Chevano her feelings. Hopefully he'd reciprocate them. Iris sighed and grabbed a plastic cup, going to the bathroom sink for a glass of water. She drank it quickly, in large gulps until she finished and set the plastic cup on the sink.

"I think I'm getting too worked up for this." She muttered as she walked back to the bed and sat down, grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V. She quickly found a movie she felt like watching as she tried to sort out her emotions, which kept getting jumbled up like so many pairs of ear buds in pockets.

_That's a terrible analogy._ Iris thought, though it was an apt analogy, she conceded. The problem was untangling them so she could make a half-decent confession and hope he responded decently. 'course there was the ever present possibility that Shauna was gonna be there. Iris bit her lip in nervous habit. She did like Shauna and her company over her travels in Unova and Kalos, though she was so cheery and got so close to Chevano. That wasn't to say she didn't get close either, Iris did, though that bit of paranoia was still present and it was irritating.

"Look" she said to herself "Just meet him, say you've got something to say, say it, and hope that he doesn't laugh you out of the place." The tan girl sighed, hoping that she could fortify herself enough. "No need to be this nervous." Though there was every reason to be this nervous, she tried telling herself the opposite. It worked. A bit. Iris looked up at the T.V, watching without interest as some big rogue cop fought off members of his old squad after being assimilated or something.

Shauna walked up to her hotel, a few bags in hand, heading to the elevator and headed to the 6th floor. She sighed wistfully, lamenting the price tags of some of the clothes she saw. They were just so _cute_ but way too expensive. So the brunette girl had to settle for what she could afford that wouldn't take up much space in her suitcase. She hoped she succeeded.

"So much, so little time." She sighed as she pressed the big white button with 6 on it. The elevator rose slowly, allowing Shauna to look around at the mirrored walls, which let her see the four bags she brought with her. One pink, one light blue, one purple, and one black, each containing a few select pieces of clothing. None of which she'd wear tonight- Shauna checked her watch, noting that she had barely half an hour to get to the restaurant- but perhaps at a later time, a different place. Still nice to get the clothing.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open smoothly, allowing Shauna to hurry to her room to get everything set before she went off to what would, hopefully, be one of the best nights of her life.

Chevano sat at the table, hoping that they wouldn't be too mad. If they were, he was screwed. Horribly. He glanced around, noting that he picked a table in a far corner, where it was secluded enough that people wouldn't notice if a small argument broke out. The place was dim, with low lights and candles being the source of light. There was a large grand piano near the entrance where a man was playing and singing in some foreign language. It sounded nice, added atmosphere. The room was made of dark wood, which added to the dim effect, the ceiling vaulted with visible rafters. Whoever designed it had good taste. These thoughts ran through Chevano's head until they were driven away by the arrival of Shauna, who was pointed to his table. The girl made her way over quickly, as Chevano stood to greet her.

"Hey Shauna." He said just before she grabbed him in a big hug.

"Hey big guy." She said, holding him close before letting go with a smile. "How're you?"

"I'm fine." Chevano responded, hoping that Iris wou- oh. Just as Chevano looked up, he saw Iris pointed to his table. Thankfully Shauna had just let go, but there was a flash of anger that he hoped would be directed elsewhere, or perhaps removed altogether. Though Iris quickly removed it in favour of a civil greeting, possibly hoping to deal with poor Chevano later. He swallowed in nervousness.

"Hey there." She said, giving him a hug as well, letting it only linger for a bit. "How're you?" she turned to Shauna. "Oh, hey Shauna, how're things?"

"Oh I'm fine." Shauna replied, a slight competitive edge in her voice. Chevano sighed through his nose.

_I brought them here to tell them how I feel, I just hope they don't kill each other first._ This was likely not the case. Iris and Shauna never hated each other, but they got competitive. Quite a bit. Back in Unova, Chevano remembered Shauntal having quite the giggle over them and their antics. Chevano wasn't sharing her sentiment.

"Um, yes. So we should sit. To eat. Yes." He spoke in broken sentences, nervousness overtaking his tongue, preventing coherent speech. However, both girls got the message and the three sat down at the table. They picked up their menus and read over the meal options. Shauna and Iris sat beside each other, in front of Chevano, who was hiding behind his menu.

_They haven't done anything radical, so that's a good thing. Well, nothing radical so far. _They were acting civil. The waiter came and got their drinks before going away to get them. The group sat in silence as they waited until the waiter brought them their drinks. Chevano reached for his immediately, taking a good sip through the straw as Shauna and Iris did the same.

_Let's hope this goes well._

Iris stared at her menu intently, hoping it hid her blush. Shauna was beside her. Why was she here? Did she have the same intention? Most likely. Things like this happen all the time. Mostly in romantic comedies where they all have a good laugh about it and whether or not the lead male gets with either girl is debatable at best. Or those harem anime that leave the ending in relative ambiguity. Or maybe like some of the porn she'd read where the two girls decide that they can share and play nice while they get boned.

Of course, that was _sure_ to happen.

"So, what's new, Chevano?" she asked, setting her menu down as she chose to order a small plate of pasta with sauce as Shauna set hers down as well. Chevano looked up nervously from his menu.

"Oh, not much. Just hoping that we can all enjoy tonight." He said, before setting his menu down, though Iris detected quite a bit of reluctance in that action. He was obviously very nervous, either he didn't expect both to show, or he did and was hoping things didn't go south very fast. Iris suspected the latter.

"That's good." Iris replied as Shauna took a sip of her drink. Iris held no ill will towards Shauna, they were friends. But friends can get competitive, and Iris was definitely feeling competitive when it came to Chevano. Unfortunately Shauna got the same way with him and it showed with both of them, Iris was well aware. Still… she hoped that this could all be worked out.

Shauna's mind wandered, mostly to why she was here. She wanted to confess to Chevano, yes. Then again, she suspected that Iris wanted to as well. Girls' intuition or something, she didn't know. All Shauna knew was that she wanted to make her confession to Chevano before she got too nervous. Shopping helped a lot with distracting her from the actual event, but here she was, sitting across from him, thinking about his reaction to her confession.

_Oh I hope this goes well. Otherwise Iris or Chevano will just laugh me out of the place._ Shauna felt a cold seat on the back of her neck. She felt more nervous than ever before. She took another sip of her drink. It helped to calm her, ever so slightly.

"So Iris, what's new with you?" she asked, hoping small talk could take care of any more meaningful conversation.

"Oh, not much. Just doing nothing, really. Occasional gym match, but that's it." Iris looked around, as if trying to distract herself, or to seem uninterested. It was having the opposite effect, and Shauna was sure she was just as obvious, she was wringing her hands in anxious anticipation. The moment would have to come sooner or later

_They look nervous._ The thought ran through Chevano's head as he looked between the two girls. Both were looking around, Shauna was wringing her hands together, and Iris just looked anxious. Of course, he wasn't immune. His heart beat within his chest like a drum, constantly beating out the same rhythm over and over, increasing the tempo, and making the inside of his head seem like hell.

Thankfully, things calmed down when the waiter arrived to take their orders. They ordered and sat in awkward silence for several minutes, hoping something would happen. It was a good half hour before their food arrived and was set in front of them. The three ate their meals as slowly as they could, trying to draw out the necessity of silence during eating.

_After we're done eating. They both wanted to say something so I'll let them speak first, and tell them after. _Chevano made the plan in his head as he mentally prepared himself for the coming confession he was going to make to these two girls. After all that was the reason he invited them out here to Sinnoh, to this fancy restaurant, all to say one thing that allowed them to either make him the happiest person in the world, or make him feel lower than Tauros dung.

_ So much is riding on them not laughing at me._ He thought, taking another bite. He chewed slowly, meticulously, thinking things over. _Worst thing they say is that they want to be friends. That's it. _Chevano was aware he was battening down the hatches, and he did so diligently, though he felt as if he were plugging holes in a wall made of Swiss cheese. The flood would make its way through, it always would.

_After we're finished._ Iris mentally fortified herself, arming the confession cannon and hoping it wouldn't misfire. She prepared the words in her head.

_Listen, Chevano, we've been friends for a while now and I've been thinking that maybe I would like it if we became more than friends. After all, I've been in love with you for a while so would you please go out with me? _

Yes. That would work. A short, sensible little speech that wasn't too long and was to the point. It would work. It would work. It. Would. Work.

_Just say it. Just say it. _Shauna didn't want to go on too long. _Just say you're in love with him and ask to go out._ Simple. Only it wasn't. Shauna had gone over a bunch of things she could say on her plane to Sinnoh. Long speeches and all that but it seemed _way_ too corny. She felt like a strategist or something, making plans and finding flaws and nixing them, it was so hard! Shauna finally decided to just say it, to get it out of the way. Or should she? What if she came on too strong? What if he needed more convincing?

_Oh Arceus, this isn't good._ Her mind ran as she ate. _Okay, okay. Just come up with something…. Um… oh dear…_ Shauna's mind was blank, she had acquired a sudden case of on-the-spot-writers-block. _But I'm not even a writer! _She mentally scolded herself. She looked up and saw Chevano taking the last bite of his meal, as was Iris. Even Shauna was at the end. _Oh no, oh no, ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohono…_

Chevano finished his meal as Iris and Shauna did. He braced himself for the coming words that would send him into a downward spiral. However, the waiter came and took their plates and asked if they wanted dessert, maybe a small bowl of ice cream, or perhaps their new shaved ice? The three declined and Chevano asked for the bill. The waiter nodded and left, leaving the three alone with nothing but impending emotional rollercoasters all heading into one, imminent crash zone. Shauna and Iris looked at each other before taking a huge breath.

_Here it comes._

Iris took a deep breath, her mind going between two choices.

_Speech or confess? Speech or confess? Speech or confess? Speech or Confess? _

It was do or die time.

Shauna felt her face heating up as she tried to choose.

_Right away or drawn out? Right away or drawn out? _

Shauna inhaled, going with the next thing on her mind.

Chevano waited as both girls inhaled before they both said

"I'm in love with you, please go out with me!" Chevano's eyes went wide as he tried to process what he just heard.

"Wait" he said, holding up his hands "What?" Iris and Shauna looked at each other as they realised they said the same thing. They blushed hard and looked away from each other.

"I-I'm in love with you." Iris stammered out, looking at him.

"Yeah… me too." Shauna looked at Chevano as well. The boy felt his own heart beat faster, but lighter, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Um, well" he scratched the back of his head "Truth be told, I brought you two here to say the same thing to both of you." They both were taken aback as Chevano smiled. "Yeah, I was gonna say I was into you both as well." They were silent for a minute.

"Well" Iris said curtly "How is this gonna work?" a valid point.

"Um… well…" Shuana put a finger on her chin in thought before coming up with a solution. "If it's all right with you, Chevano, and Iris, I can share him." Iris's eyes went wide.

"Wait, what?" she seemed a bit exasperated.

"Well, I mean" Shauna began her reasoning "It'd be really pointless to leave someone out, right? So it seems the most fair way is for you and me to sort of 'share' Chevano. Right?" the brunette looked to her friend and the boy she loved, hoping that maybe one time that kind of movie logic would work.

"Well I'm fine with it." Chevano answered. "Honestly, it's hard to choose between the two of you, so it'd be a lot easier if we did just stay as a unit." Iris looked from Shauna to Chevano, and from Chevano to Shauna. She finally sighed and responded

"Yeah, it makes sense. I'm okay with it." They all three smiled as the waiter came back with the bill and Chevano left the money, along with a tip, and they exited the restaurant.

"So… where should we go?" Shauna asked. The night was still young, but it was slowly leaning towards the more lucrative by the minute, night clubs and bars lighting up their signs, showing they were opening for business.

"Well no one's at my place" Chevano answered "We could go there. How long are you two here for?"

"I'm here for a week." Iris answered.

"Hey, me too!" Shauna seemed excited.

"Excellent." Iris smiled wide. "We can go to your place for the night, I can go to my hotel tomorrow, as can Shauna." Chevano's eyes went wide as he got the meaning behind Iris's words.

"Oh. Are you sure?" he asked as he looked at the girls. Iris and Shauna both looked at each other, giggling as they had the same intentions. They each grabbed an arm and asked for directions. Chevano told them and they walked, taking the back alley behind the restaurant and travelling for several minutes down a street until they reached his house, empty but for one window, which showed muted light, a curtain closed in front of the window. Chevano walked up to the front door with both girls and unlocked it, opening it to an empty house.

"So, where's your room, big guy?" Iris asked as Chevano started walking.

"Follow me." He answered, letting the two follow until they reached a door, a stream of light emanating from below. He turned the knob and opened the door, showing a square room with blue walls, a TV on a multi-leveled stand to the left, several game systems adorning the shelves, and several bookcases containing games. On the right was what would've been a bunk bed had there been a bottom bed. In its place was a desk containing a desk and another TV being used as a monitor, a large computer tower on the floor beside the desk glowed blue with LED lights. There was a ladder on the structure leading to the bed up top.

"So this is a boy's room." Shauna said in wonder, staring at the electronics in the area. "You must play a lot of games." Iris rolled her eyes at the comment.

"That's a bit obvious." She muttered, enough that Shauna wouldn't hear. Chevano ignored it.

"Well, bed's up there." He said, pointing to it. He allowed Iris and Shauna to climb up the flat, wooden rungs before he joined them. He got onto the bed and saw the two sitting on their knees. Choosing to sit cross-legged, he helped form a triangle with the two girls. They sat in silence, painfully aware of how they had no idea on how to start.

"So…" Iris started, but stopped. The situation was awkward all of a sudden. She didn't know what to do. She was a virgin, as was Shauna. They weren't sure how to start something like this. Chevano looked just as lost as the two of them.

_Maybe I should just do something. I mean otherwise nothing will happen and then what? Maybe I should just…_ Iris thought a moment, looking down at the blue blanket she sat on. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. She looked up in time to see Shauna going forward and kissing Chevano right on the mouth. She was on her hands and knees, so she could simply go over in one movement. Chevano looked stunned, but got into the kiss quickly. Iris stared, dumbfounded that Shauna made the first move.

"H-hey Shauna! No fair!" Iris protested. Shauna broke the kiss and looked back, smiling.

"Kiss by butt." She said, wiggling her rear as she went back to kissing Chevano. Iris sat there for a second, shocked beyond belief that Shauna was so forward. Pouting, Iris looked at Shauna's derriere, forming an idea within her mind. A simple one, but if Chevano caught on, it'd work out. Iris reach over and grabbed the waist band of Shauna's shorts.

"W-wait" Shauna stopped the kiss, allowing Iris to give a glance to Chevano.

_Just do something when I do this._ She thought, hoping the message got to him. Iris hoped so as she pulled Shauna's shorts down to her bended knees, revealing her pink and black striped panties.

"Iris!" she exclaimed, but was stopped from speaking further when Chevano grabbed her into another kiss. Shauna had no choice but to let what was happening happen as Iris thought about her next move. She decided and ran her fingers lightly along the inside of Shauna's left thigh, then her right, up and down each one, making the girl moan into the kiss. Shauna's thighs, which hadn't separated much at all, had clamped together as she shook slightly. Iris sneered as she ran her hands up the brunette's thighs and butt, and under her pink shirt, reaching for the bra hooks that lay beneath.

"Now then, here's what happens with you say something mean like you did earlier." Iris said as she unhooked the bra and reached around, grabbing the bottom of Shauna's shirt and yanking it up along with her bra, exposing her small breasts. Chevano took advantage and reached his hands out, grabbing Shauna's breasts and slowly groping them, making Shauna blush and moan into the kiss. She closed her eyes and focused on how good it felt to have his hands on her, when she felt her thighs being rubbed again, but closer to…

_Iris…. What are you- Arceus _she thought as Iris ran a finger along a certain spot. Said spot was pushed out slightly due to Shauna's thighs being so tight together. Iris smiled as she ran her middle finger along the little bulge in Shauna's panties (which, to Iris's amusement, seemed a size too small for the girl) which produced a satisfying wet spot, staining the pink stripes as it wasn't visible on the black.

"Someone's enjoying this." Iris snickered as she kept rubbing Shauna through her panties, making the girl moan into her kiss with Chevano. Though Iris couldn't talk, she was feeling warm all over. She started rubbing her thighs together, seeing Shauna aroused like this. She looked down and saw a noticeable bulge in Chevano's pants, adding to Iris's own arousal.

_First time in a sexual situation like this and I'm touching a girl._ Was the thought in her head. An amusing one, Iris had to admit. Though not the preferred situation. It was still fun though, to make Shauna squirm. Then Shauna broke the kiss to breath and Iris pushed forward, giving Chevano a kiss as well, enjoying the taste of his lips. She pulled away so that they could catch their breath. Iris leaned forward and undid Chevano's pants, allowing his member to push through, making a much larger bulge in his boxers. Chevano leaned back, his face one of shock, but also of want, showing Iris that he wanted this and bad. She smiled as she grabbed the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down, exposing his thick erection to her.

"It's big…" Iris said in admiration as she wrapped her small hand around it, giving it a few strokes. She was shocked by how warm it was. Then she got an idea. Iris sat up on her knees and slid her shirt off, exposing her breasts, slightly bigger than Shauna's, and showing she hadn't worn a bra. Iris smirked at Chevano's look of surprise.

"Th-thanks." He said, his reaction delayed as Iris moved in, letting her tongue out to lick the tip. When her tongue made contact, Chevano took a sharp breath through his teeth. Iris smiled internally as she took another lick. And another. And another, until she started moving her tongue in circles around the throbbing head of Chevano's member. He let out a small groan as Iris kept licking, enjoying the taste of Chevano on her tongue. Iris then went down, taking a long lick from the bottom of the shaft to the tip, eliciting a nice groan. Iris was feeling quite accomplished, until she felt her pants and panties come down to her knees.

"Shauna…" Iris looked back, but turned back to the throbbing erection in her face, moaning, as Shauna's tongue of all things started licking the folds between her legs. "Oh Arceus…" Iris moaned as she took another long lick along Chevano's shaft before taking the head in her mouth.

"Iris…" he groaned as the girl starter lightly sucking him off, enjoying the feeling of it, and enjoying the thought that Shauna was eating out Iris as well. It made him think about what Shauna must be tasting. Then he started feeling something, as if he were about to go to the top of a hill. However, then he crested and he groaned loudly, his hips bucking up as he felt something coming out, but it felt so good. His eyes were closed from the sensation. When he finished, his hips relaxed and he opened his eyes, seeing Iris's eyes wide as she pulled away, her cheeks puffed out, a trickle of white coming from the corner of her mouth and down her chin. Shauna came around, about to ask what happened when Iris grabbed her and brought her into a big kiss, putting whatever was in her mouth into Shauna's as well. Shauna's eyes widened at what happened, but relaxed as she seemed to enjoy it. They both stayed kissing for a second before pulling away, a sticky sting connecting their mouths for a second as both swallowed.

"Well" Iris giggled "That was… wow that was a lot." Shauna nodded in agreement.

"But it tasted really good." The brunette replied. "And he's still hard." Chevano looked down and saw that he was still erect. Shauna and Iris both leaned down and faced his erection, admiring it. Iris moved up and licked the head as Shauna licked nearer the bottom of the shaft. Chevano groaned as both girls moved their tongues along his member, the warm feeling of them sliding up and down was intoxicating.

"That feels great" he said "All though" Chevano sat up, laying Iris down on her back, spreading her legs. "I think it's time we went the distance." Iris blushed hard and nodded, looking down. Shauna looked on as Chevano rubbed the tip against Iris's soaking wet slit before sliding the head in her. Iris gripped the sheets and bit her lip, moaning as well. Chevano slowly put more inside her, feeling how tight and warm and wet she was. "Are you okay?" he asked, stopping after going in about a quarter of the way. Iris nodded and Chevano slid in more, making Iris bite her lip harder.

"It feels good…" she let out when Chevano was almost all the way inside her. Chevano took that as a go ahead and went all the way inside her. Iris moaned out loud as he did. "Just… go slow at first." She asked.

"All right, will do." Chevano answered, slowly sliding out and then back in, slowly increasing his speed, but only barely, wanting Iris to feel as little pain as possible. To her credit, Iris never called out in pain. It hurt, but it also felt good, the arousal overpowering the pain, if only just a bit. Chevano, however, kept his speed increasing as slow as he could, though Iris was adapting to his thrusts. He started moving in and out of her a bit faster, in and out and in and out, increasing his speed with each thrust just a bit until Iris was moaning more in pleasure and Chevano was going at a much more decent pace. He enjoyed how tight Iris was, and how wet, making it a bit easier to thrust in and out of her. She felt so good. Then he looked over and saw that Shauna had her hand between her legs.

Chevano reached his hand between Shauna's legs and, in a move he saw online, started fingering the girl as he was fucking Iris. Shauna was already wet, so his middle finger slid in with ease. Shauna enjoyed the sensation, getting fingers as Chevano did Iris. She grinded her hips slightly, riding his thrusting finger a bit. Shauna reached out with her hand and used her thumb to rub Iris's clit, making the girl cry out in pleasure.

"Chevano! I-I'm… I'm about too… aaaahhh!" Iris's hips bucked as she came to orgasm, her juices coming out and covering his member. Chevano slowly pulled out, letting Iris lie there, panting as he pulled his finger from Shauna.

"My turn now?" the brunette asked, laying down and pulling her legs up, exposing her entrance. Chevano made sure he was on target, before getting the head inside her. Shauna let out a small cry of pain, making Chevano stop.

"Are you okay Shauna?" Chevano asked, concerned. Shauna nodded slightly.

"Yeah just… just go slow." She sighed as Chevano slid more inside her. Shauna bit her lip in pain, but didn't make Chevano stop. He went slowly, like he promised, a bit at a time until his thick member was completely inside her, her juices already covering it. Chevano slowly pulled out, going with the same formula as Iris. Go slowly while also increasing at intervals. He slowly pushed back in, making Shauna moan not with pain, but more pleasure. Chevano kept moving, Shauna's insides gripping his erection as he moved, bringing both closer by the movement. Chevano increased his speed, his hips going a bit faster, making Shauna moan more. She started feeling a bit more content, which made Chevano go a bit faster, the feeling of her warm juices making him want to go even faster and harder than he should.

"You feel so tight…" he groaned as he went a bit faster, reaching his hand down and pinching her clit. Shauna cried out in pleasure as she was hit by both Chevano's erection and his fingers. His thrusting was a bit faster than with Iris, but not harder. But it didn't matter, Shauna was gonna cum at any-

"AH!" Shauna cried out as she came, her juices also coating his member. Chevano stayed inside Shauna as her insides twitched and contracted until she finished her orgasm. Then Chevano pulled out, slowly, letting Shauna and Iris lie beside each other, panting and tired. However, Iris smiled.

"Well, why don't you finish there?" she seemed to challenge. Chevano did so, grabbing his member and stroking a few times until he groaned, shooting his load on the two girls, ropes of cum landing on the two, contrasting with their skin. However, Iris reached down and wiped what she could off her body and into her hand. She licked it clean as Shauna did the same. The girls then moved enough so that Chevano could lie between them. He did so, each girl grabbing and arm and hugging it close as they fell asleep. Chevano soon fell asleep as well, smiling that he was with the two girls he care for the most.

**A/N: Wow, this took a long time, but I got it done. I decided to test out multiple viewpoints in this one and it was fun, let me tell you. And if you're wondering why there's a lack of blood, the requester, the Star of Neo-Nova, asked for there to be no blood despite the girls virginity. Anyway, read, review, follow, or favourite. **


End file.
